1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an arrow quiver for carrying arrows and, more particularly, the invention relates to an arrow quiver with a component for holding broadhead arrows which can be opened or removed for the insertion of broadhead arrows thereby allowing the broadhead arrows to be easily withdrawn for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An archery quiver is used by an archer to safely transport arrows. Conventional archery quivers include a quiver hood or shell which covers the broadheads and protects both the archer from the broadheads and the broadheads from hunting or other environments. The arrows attached to the broadheads are typically secured for transport with an arrow spreader mounted to a bow with a quiver mounting bracket. Typically, there is no structure of the hood that holds the broadheads within a void formed by the hood and the broadheads may undesirably contact an inner wall of the hood and/or adjacent broadheads resulting in damage to the broadhead blades. In some conventional archery quivers, to better secure the arrows and prevent damage to the broadheads, a second arrow spreader is mounted near the broadhead. However, the second arrow spreader interferes with the broadhead during insertion and withdrawal of the broadhead.
Other conventional archery quivers may have a hood which is lined or filled with a foam material into which broadheads are inserted to prevent contact between the broadhead and the inner wall of the hood and/or adjacent broadheads. However, the foam material can dull the blades as the broadhead is inserted and withdrawn from the hood and is easily damaged, for example, torn and/or cut, as a result of the broadhead insertion and withdrawal. Also, the mechanical broadheads can open as they are inserted into the foam material.
Therefore, when a mechanical broadhead is inserted in the traditional quiver, one of several problems occurs. For instance, since the broadheads are designed to open when they come into contact with solid matter, pushing them into the foam of a standard quiver causes the blades to open. Also, quivers without the foam material and containing another gripper mechanism near the hood to hold the broadheads, usually leaves the broad heads exposed creating a safety issue since the blades are typically surgically sharp. Furthermore, leaving the blades of the broadhead exposed causes vibration of the blades upon the release of the arrow resulting in noise.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an arrow quiver for carrying arrows which can be opened or removed for the insertion of broadhead arrows thereby allowing the broadhead arrows to be easily withdrawn for use. Additionally, a need exists for an arrow quiver for carrying arrows which protects the blades of the broadhead arrows from damage and which protects the archer from injury. Furthermore, there exists a need for an arrow quiver for carrying arrows which maintains the broadhead arrows from inadvertently opening prior to contact with an intended target.